


Quite Nice

by BarbaraKaterina



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 20:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaraKaterina/pseuds/BarbaraKaterina
Summary: After the Apocalypse-that-Wasn't, some things go without saying, but some still need to be clarified.Just a little ficlet of these two, because I couldn't resist.





	Quite Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Good Omens has been one of my favourite books for over a decade, but it's never ocurred to me to ship these two until the show came with its very unsubtle reimagining. Now I have a new ship.

"I know you aren't all that interested in the… bodily aspect of it," Crowley remarks.

It is true. They both enjoy Earth with its physical delights immensely, but they each have their preferences. Sometimes they agree. They both love theatre and good alcohol, for example. But they have their differences, too. Aziraphale loves classical music, certain kinds of quality comfortable clothing, and good food. Crowley, while not principally objecting to any of these, is more classical rock, nice cars and good sex kind of entity.

Contrary to popular expectations in the modern age, this has nothing to do with which of them is the angel and which is the demon. Well, maybe except for the musical taste. As for the rest, there's nothing inherently more demonic in liking good sex than liking good food. Both are pleasures of the flesh, and therefore, as a general rule, unavailable to both angels and demons. Once that rule is broken, it doesn't much matter which way you go. 

Aziraphale looks at Crowley. "I could make myself interested, for you," he points out. 

Crowley frowns. "What, give yourself a sex drive?" 

"Yes. It wouldn't be hard." 

Crowley resists the joke, and instead says: "And if you don't like having it, then what? You know it's much harder to get rid of these things once you do have them." They found this out the hard way when they gave themselves a taste for opium to fit in better at one point. 

Aziraphale shrugs. "I'm sure it won't be that bad." 

Crowley shakes his head. "Nah. You're willing to try, aren't you? Even without any fundamental changes, I mean?" 

"Yes, of course. It never particularly attracted me, but I'd have tried ages ago anyway, for curiosity's sake, if the rules around casual… encounters weren't so ridiculously complicated." Aziraphale frowns disapprovingly. "Honestly I think Upstairs doesn't really understand how this whole thing works, so they kept blundering around changing the rules every few centuries until they just settled on banning it all to be on the safe side. Anyway. I've got sidetracked." 

"Just a bit, yeah," Crowley says, amused. 

"The point is, this is not…" Aziraphale blushes a little. "It's not casual, so. I'll try, with you. Gladly."

Crowley smiles. "Shall we, then?" 

They do. It's, Aziraphale decides, altogether rather nice. Still no match for sharing a good fillet mignon with Crowley, but he's quite willing to do this from time to time. 

Especially as he sees the expression on Crowley's face, that dazed, _loving_ look he has.

That, Aziraphale determines, is rather more than _quite nice._


End file.
